One, Two, Three
by TheLusciousLumberjack
Summary: Sub!Seto Kaiba x Reader. Oneshot, pure smut. Explicit.


Seto Kaiba was a dominant man - in the workplace, in general, and in bed. But you had recently discovered something about him that changed everything…something that set your sex life _aflame_.

_Whack!_

"Uhhhhnnnn!" His lustful moan was clearly audible even through the cloth that bound and gagged him from speaking. He gasped a few times and you looked him over once, his eyes closed, his body shaking and his abs rippling with every breath. His wrists jerked reflexively in their restraints, his arms up above his head. He was gleaming with sweat at this point; you had been torturing the man with a leather riding crop for a solid thirty minutes. A glistening trail of pre cum connected the solid red tip of his cock to his abdomen where it pooled delectably. You wanted to lick it up, but you refrained from doing so - you wanted to deprive him until the very last second. His cock twitched every so often, and it made you soak through your panties with excitement just thinking about the way it felt inside of you, the throbbing veins contributing to the powerful pulsating feeling that came with his release.

"Unnnnnnhhhh." Another muffled moan knocked you out of your thoughts. You made eye contact with him, his usually beautiful cobalt eyes now completely black with lust. Pupils wide, he was ready to devour you whole - except that you would only allow it to happen when you were ready.

You leaned a knee up onto the bed, spreading your legs wide in a split. His eyes trailed down to your knee and then between your legs. You dragged the riding crop gently over one of his nipples and he glared up at you, growling.

"Shhhhh…have you had enough?" You spoke softly, trailing the crop down his abdomen and briefly swiping the tip of his cock. His hips jutted upwards at the sudden contact and he gasped.

"NNNNHHHH!" He turned his head to the side, trying to bite and shake off his gag. You slipped a finger under the gag and tugged, pulling it above his head and tossing it aside, slightly messing up his hair in the process. He sighed noisily, causing you to smirk.

"Y/n, I can't take much more. P-please…" His voice shook on the last word, his hips rolling reflexively out of pure instinct. Your lips curled into a devilish grin as you reached forward, your hands smoothly weaving into his dark chocolate locks briefly before you leaned in to smash your lips against his. He groaned for more contact as he pulled against his restraints; he bit into your bottom lip and you gasped, causing you to get nippy in return. He growled and you slowed, knowing that Seto was at the very edge.

One last soft peck to his lips and you pulled away, bending to open the nightstand and pull something out. You pulled the lube first, his eyes following you like a hawk. Then you pulled out what you were really looking for; a small but powerful vibrating egg sex toy with a remote. Upon seeing the toy, his breathing hitched and quickened but he still chose to remain silent. He didn't want to say or do anything that would prolong this any further. He had to come - now.

You watched him as you lubed up the toy, the smaller end now slippery in your hand. You tossed the lube onto the nightstand, climbing up to straddle one of his legs gently. You didn't fully sit down yet, still trying to deprive him of touch until the very last moment. He looked at you with anticipation, waiting for your next move. One of his legs jerked and made the space between his legs wider, beckoning you to go ahead.

With a careful touch, you tenderly pressed the toy up against his entrance until his body gave way; he hissed at the intrusion but you had it in place within seconds. He swallowed very audibly and you pulled out, wiping your hand on the sheets and moving forward to sit in his lap.

You hiked a leg over and could feel him trembling, nearly vibrating with need. He was still breathing heavily and he seemed to hold his breath as you finally grabbed him at his base and slid him inside you. The noise he made was halfway between a growl and a hiss, resulting in a guttural, animal-like moan. When he was buried to the hilt, he spasmed strongly against your hot, tight walls. You let out a small whimper and he gasped, swallowing hard.

Your mouth dropped open and you reached behind you for the toy's remote. You held it up for him to see. You raised your eyebrows, your thumb hovering over the ON button; his eyes snapped shut, almost as if he was preparing for what lay ahead.

You smiled softly. You watched him for a split second, reminding yourself that this was all for him. After his explosive orgasm, he was bound to reciprocate later anyway.

_Three is all it will take._

You press the toy's ON button and hear the soft vibrating sound of it inside your boyfriend; he immediately jerks and arches his back, throwing his head back and releasing the most beautiful sound.

Then you pulled off of him and rocked back down.

_One, two, three._

Three thrusts was all it took for Seto Kaiba to come undone underneath you, His powerful body bowed backwards into the bed, his legs raised and thighs flexed, his toes curled painfully as his head dug back into the pillow, his expression almost pained as his cock spasmed repeatedly to dump his seed into you. You swore you saw his eyes roll back into his head. His mouth hung open in a silent scream. He continued to meet your thrusts as he gave you every last drop he had left.

As soon as his body collapsed against the bed, you stopped the toy and ceased your grinding. His lead lolled to the side, his eyes still closed. You reached behind you and gave the toy a small tug; it popped out with a small moan from Seto. You threw it to the side and began to undo his wrist restraints. Once they were loose, his arms came down to embrace you sweetly. He kissed you softly, stroking a hand through your hair and thumbing your cheekbone. He spoke against your lips.

"Goddamn y/n, I love you."


End file.
